I Told You So
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) Dan gets sick and Phil tells him not to one thing but does Dan listen? Of course not. Complete Fluff. Dan/Phil. Phan. Disclaimer: Own Nor Dan or Phil.


_**Hey guys! Quick question!**_

_**Let me know in the reviews or PM what type of Phan story you want to read next. I'm a bit low on ideas and I thought I should ask you guys what you want and what you like.**_

_**But yeah, time for another one-shot. Yes, I know that there are multiple kinds of these type of one-shots but they're too cute to not write about so without further or do, one-shot time! :D**_

* * *

Loud coughs roared through the flat following sneezes coming from the bedroom of Daniel Howell. Yes, he was sick with a cold and a stomach flu.

His housemate, best friend and boyfriend of 4 years sighed softly as he walked into his room, frowning at the sight.

There Dan was, eyes puffy and a red nose from the tissues. Phil walked more into the room and placed his hand on Dan's forehead, seeing if his head cooled down.

"I feel like shit." Dan mumbled.

"I know. Is there I can get you?" Phil asked.

"Something to make this damn cold go away." Dan mumbled again.

"Sorry babe, I can't get you that." Phil said, smiling slightly.

Dan groaned and turned over slightly, laying on his side.

"I want my maltesers." Dan said.

"I don't think it's a good thing to eat chocolate while you're sick Dan." Phil said, raising an eyebrow.

"But Phiiiiiiil." Dan complained.

"Dan." Phil said sternly.

Dan pouted and sat up for Phil to see. He then gave him in puppy eyes because he knew Phil wouldn't be able to resist them.

"Please Philly?" He asked before going into a coughing fit.

"Dan... Don't do that."

Dan calmed down after a moment before playfully glaring at Phil and getting up out of bed.

"Dan?" Phil asked.

Dan walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where his beloved maltesers were.

Phil followed him, making sure he doesn't do anything too stupid. Last thing he needed was for Dan to be sick AND hurt.

He walked into the kitchen just in time for Dan to open the fridge and take out his box of maltesers.

"Dan... don't you dare." Phil said.

"You can't stop me." Dan said, holding the box close to his chest.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Phil asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Which ever one you want it to be babe." Dan said, playfully winking.

"Now is not the time for those winks Dan. Now put them down."

"No!" Dan said before running out of the kitchen with the box in his arms, Phil running after him.

"Daniel Howell! Open this door!" Phil called through the door, banging on it.

"No! Leave me and my maltesers alone!" Dan said, stuffing his face.

Phil sighed and rested his head against the wood before pushing off and walking into the lounge.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

Dan emerged from his room, sniffling and walked into the lounge where Phil was.

Phil didn't acknowledge him and continued on browsing Tumblr as Dan sat down next to him.

He placed his head on the older boys shoulder and yawned. He wrapped his arms around his waist and sighed softly.

Phil couldn't help but smile at how cute he was being, even he was a pain in the ass at times like he was before.

Phil lifted his right arm and placed his securely around Dan's figure.

After a few minutes of sitting on complete silence, Phil felt Dan's body relax and his breathing slowed, initiating that he was asleep.

Phil smiled softly and closed his laptop and set it down on the table in front of him before sitting back and letting the sleep take over my body too.

~~~~~(x)~~~~~

Phil woke up some time later but Dan wasn't here anymore. He yawned, sat up and stretched. He furrowed my eyebrows when he heard someone vomiting. Only after a couple of moments does he realize that it's Dan.

Phil speed walks out of the lounge and into the bathroom where he see Dan's body draped over the toilet. Phil walked in and sat down next to him, placing a gentle hand on his back. He jumped slightly but relaxed when he realized it was him.

"You okay?" Phil asked softly.

"Mmm." Was all he said.

"I told you that you shouldn't of eaten those maltesers." Phil said.

"Shut up Phil." Dan said before throwing up yet again...

* * *

_**I hate getting sick... Does anyone actually enjoy being sick?**_

_**Again, if you guys have any ideas or want to see a certain type of story from me, PM me or leave a review and I'll get back to you on it!**_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
